In the Eyes
by Fyras14
Summary: "Don't look in there!" But it was already too late...look deep into the abyss and it will stare back and rip your sight away.
1. Chapter 1

_There is a condition worse than blindness, and that is, seeing something that isn't there._

**-Thomas Hardy**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**An Eye for an Eye**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

It was panic; Mayu recognized it. She could barely make out between her sobbing what her younger sister was saying. 'Where are you?', 'MAYU!', 'I…I can't see you!'

But she was right here, at least, Mayu was telling her body to move, but she was far too exhausted. She guessed that her younger sister was too, with the way she cried and coughed; a clear sign of weakness. Her lips move, but nothing came out, and her sister continued to yell. If this had been a normal situation, Mayu would have giggled and hit her twin softly in the head telling her she was right behind her—but it wasn't. Something was terribly wrong with her, for even in the darkness, Mayu could still see her, but the younger of the two could not.

"Mayu!" the youngest yelled, loud and desperate. Mayu could barely manage a simple whisper,

"M-mio?"

Mio stopped at the mention of her name; turning left and right, trying to figure out where the sound was coming from; it was as if she couldn't see. _But I can, _Mayu thought, trying not to give in into exhaustion and make her sister worry even more.

"W-where?" Mayu felt herself frowning; had her sister hesitated for a second there…or was it the panic of not being able to locate her? She resolved to get up, for Mio's sake.

"Here…" She was trying to sit up now, careful of her sour body; Mio was still turning about, her panic weaning, but still there all the same. Mayu placed her hand on her shoulder—and then, Mio jumped, pulling away from her older sister, as if the mere touch frightened her.

"WHO!"

"Mio…Mio…it was me…I'm…I'm sorry," Mayu replied quickly, as Mio looked around. It was only when Mio turned to face her that Mayu knew why she was so panicked in the first place. Mayu could only stare in horror at her sister's face; there was blood…a lot of it…coming from her eyes—the eyes were still there, but they seemed hollow, empty…gone. "M-Mio…"

"Wh-where?" Mio asked, trying to grab thin air with clumsy hands; both covered in blood. Her blood. She was desperate, trying to grab hold of something, anything; to tell her where Mayu was, but her twin could not take her eyes off her sister's own.


	2. Chapter 2

__Fyras14: It's been a while since I posted anything new on ...but here it is. Latest of the bunch...a Fatal Frame fic! Anyway, this one is a special one, due to Fatal Frame 2 getting a remake for the Wii got me all excited for some reason and I thought I would use one of my favorite endings as an inspiration for this fic, although I had to admit a story titled "Crimson Butterfly" also got me inspired. You guys should read it, its a good read from author Chendzeea Li.

Anyway, just for heads up, I will probably won't be posting author's notes...at least not a lot, so I will explain a few things just in case their is some confusion; i have decided to take liberties over how this ending...well, ended, so Mio and Mayu are still in the village...and will be for at least another chapter...I plan to include other characters from games 1, 3, 4, and finally from the Spirit Camera spin-off, except since **_you_ **are the main character, I have decided to take liberties in creating a new character to fit to the story...I will also take liberties over the overall plot of Fatal Frame 4...you could say I will put everything at a single time...meaning that all events (except for those that happened in the first Fatal Frame) take place in 1988, the time that I believe Fatal Frame 2 and 3 take place in.

Well, now that that is out of the way...please enjoy! :)

* * *

_Fear is pain arising from the anticipation of evil._

**-Aristotle**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Watching**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Mio had stopped shaking, and as long as Mayu was concerned, that was a good sign.

Ever since they managed to make it out of that…that place, Mio had not stopped shaking. She held her older sister close, afraid that she might lose her, just like her sight had been lost. Mayu had tried to assure her that everything was okay, that she had her, but they both knew that sooner or later they would collapse, and that _they_ would come for them. _They _were still in the village…maybe, wandering in despair like when they first arrived. But, maybe they had gone to a better place, for Sae was no longer tied to this world…at least, Mayu hoped she wasn't.

Mayu was trying to be brave for both of them; with Mio blind and the camera gone, only the older of the two could protect both of them. For a moment, Mayu wanted to give out a bitter laugh. She was pathetic. She couldn't protect Mio from a stray dog even if she threw sticks and stones—Mio would have tried to scare the dog away, either way—she couldn't protect Mio from falling, not with her leg the way it was—Mio would always hold her hand so she would never have to fall—and she couldn't possibly cure her now; her sister was blind and she was useless. Mayu wouldn't be able to protect Mio even if she tried.

"L-let's rest," Mio said, catching Mayu by surprise; they were both breathing heavily, both were exhausted, but Mayu knew they had to leave.

"We can't."

"…"

"I'm sorry…"

"…it's…al-alright…but your leg…"

And there she goes again. It was always about Mayu. Mayu this, Mayu that…It always tore her heart whenever Mio would think more of her wellbeing than of her own. Mio needed the help, she couldn't see and barely managed to keep herself up, but Mayu couldn't let her rest here. No, they couldn't afford being caught by _those_ _men_. "It's not too…far away now," Mayu said, trying not to yelp in pain as her leg stepped wrong. She tried to take another step, but Mio stood there, stubborn and with eyes closed.

"It hurts…d-doesn't it?" the younger of the two asked. She was lowering herself down. "Let's take a break, Mayu…" Mio whispered tiredly.

_But we can't! We can't stay here…_Mayu thought, trying not to go down with her twin. "We can't…I'm sorry…I don't want to stay he—"

"But your leg hurts!" Mio cried, forcing her to sit down. Despite losing her sight, Mio was always the stronger of the two of them. "It won't do us any good if you can't walk later."

_But you can't see, _Mayu wanted to say. _You can't see and I can't protect you…what good will walking later be if we can't get out of this place? _She tried pulling Mio up, but the latter wouldn't budge. "Mio…"

"Just rest…" the younger twin whispered. "…Please…"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

It didn't take long for Mio to doze off; as soon as she had coaxed her sister to rest, Mio couldn't take the exhaustion anymore and told Mayu that she was taking a break…she wasn't feeling good—she was blind—she was tired—she couldn't see.

Mayu was tired too, but she couldn't lie down and rest. No. Not with Mio like this. It wasn't fair, in a way. It wasn't fair that both of them had to suffer, it wasn't fair that Mio was now blind and that they were both lost in this godforsaken village. It wasn't fair that she had been weak and caused this to her sister…

…she could still hear Sae's voice in her head. _"She hurt you…she hurt you…just like me…" _

No. Mio had not hurt her…the same could be said about Yae, Sae's estranged sister. They were like them, sisters...chosen as a sacrifice to appease something even this villagers did not know nothing about. They only knew it existed, and in their ignorance decided that death was the only answer…at least, it seemed simple to Sae.

…she could still hear the whispering voice of the other Sae, the one that didn't want to kill, the one that didn't want any of this to happen…she told her things. Things Mio would probably never know…or already did.

She told her about the sacrifice…about how twins were sacrificed to the abyss in order to appease it.

"_But Yae didn't want to kill me," _Sae's other half had said. _"She didn't want to kill me…all I wanted was for us to be together…I stayed behind…" _Sae had wanted to be one with Yae, what had been so difficult to understand that day?

Mayu already knew the answer, as she stared at her blind sister.

It was guilt; the truth that would never let you sleep, the truth that will forever choke the will out of you, the one and only truth that was an inevitable price to pay in full for killing that which you love the most. Killing Sae would have driven Yae mad. So what if it saved the village? What good would it do if that thing wanted more and more sacrifices with each passing year? Would Sae's sacrifice be enough? Would Yae's? Had…Itsuki's sacrifice not been enough?

No, it had not. And now, Mayu was scarred for life from the inside out and Mio…forever tortured to never see the light outside of that darkness….and for some reason, their sacrifice did not seem like it was enough.


End file.
